Embrace the Wolf
by AsylumDareWolf
Summary: Selena was a young prospect in the WWE known for her bright personality and in-ring prowess, taking on all comers. But nobody knew the truth of her lineage... She meets Baron and thinks she's found her mate, but has she? In a world wrought with peril, can she...Embrace the Wolf? (First in a series)
1. The Hunt Begins: April 3, 2022

**Embrace the Wolf**

WrestleMania XXXVIII. Everyone who was anyone in sports and entertainment was in attendance because they wanted to witness the first ever intergender match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Seth Rollins, the current titleholder, had only one clue as to the identity of his Diva opponent; a card which held one phrase written in beautiful crimson calligraphy: "The moonlight favors the Rebel Roses."

Rebel Roses was the term for the rabid fan following of Selena Rose Mikaelson, a wildly popular Diva who easily held her own against Superstars twice her size. The locker room was abuzz with rumors as to how she was able to bring the likes of Brock Lesnar and Triple H to their knees in defeat. The most popular method was steroids, which had been effectively dismissed several times. Only she knew the real secret: she was the hybrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and his mate, Kaleb. Carrying Kaleb's and Nik's lycanthropic genetics as well as Nik's vampiric ones made her superior to the rest of the locker room. She never openly flaunted her bloodline; she just made it part of her marketing gimmick.

Her fathers had front row seats to the largest spectacle in sports entertainment, a gift from their little Rosebud, as Kaleb nicknamed her. Their cheers throughout the evening were selective, yet hearty, leading up to the night's main event.

The cameras remained unilaterally focused on Seth as the members of multiplatinum recording group Shinedown assembled onstage to perform one of their most iconic songs, which was also Selena's entrance music for singles matches. But this performance was even more special, because Selena herself would be singing.

A hush fell over the entire venue as the TitanTron displayed the silhouettes of the band. Suddenly, the opening riff rang out and the band was illuminated in a deep red as Selena sang from beneath the stage, "Hello, let me introduce you to...the characters in the show." She then began to rise to the stage, the crown of her flaming red hair sending her cherished Rebel Roses into a frenzy..but none moreso than her fathers, who were cheering for their little girl as loudly as they could. Her voice rose above even their boisterous cheers as she continued, "Some stay young; some grow old. Decide: which voice in your head should you keep alive? Even in madness, I know you still believe... Paint me on canvas so I become what you could never be!" She sent a playful smirk to her fathers after the staying young bit before allowing the ornate scarlet and black cape she wore to fall from her form, revealing a matching Lolita outfit. The skirt fell just above her knees, enabling the slightest glimpse of her gold stockings that were quickly devoured by her knee-high black boots. The top was modest, but playful: a black top with roses "blooming" at her shoulders.

The crowd cheered heartily as WWE Hall of Famer Howard Finkel made his way to the center of the ring, microphone in hand, to announce the match. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following is an Intergender Match scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing the participants: weighing in at 287 pounds, hailing from Davenport, Iowa, he is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion...Seeeeeth Roooolliiiinnsss!"

The crowd booed and jeered as Seth lifted the title above his head, sneering at his opposition and yelling to the crowd, "I'm the Man, get used to it!"

Howard turned toward Selena. "And his opponent: from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing in at 212 pounds, the Rebellious Rose, Selenaaaa Rooooose Mmmmikaelsoooonnnnnn!"

Selena blew kisses to the crowd, but the biggest two were for her fathers. They were so supportive of her career choice it nearly brought her to tears, sending her to three different wrestling schools before she began her work on the independent circuits, making a marvelous name for herself as a dedicated worker devoted to her craft.

Howard quickly made his way back out of the ring as Seth and Selena made eye contact. The Armenian's position as the Authority's little golden boy was going to make this match even more meaningful to Selena and the Rebel Roses.


	2. Title Shot on the Big Stage

The bell rang, and the two slowly began to stalk each other, Seth mouthing condescendingly, "It's a shame you didn't join me.."

Selena retorted harshly, "I'd sooner die than be someone's lapdog," before locking up with him, her icy blue eyes piercing through his russet ones. He thought she was distracted by the arm lock, so he went for a leg sweep, which got him nowhere.

She laughed, using his arms for leverage into a standing dropkick. He hit the mat with a solid thud, causing her to chuckle. This arrogant fool clearly underestimated her, but that was just how she liked it. Her small stature lulled them all into a false state of confidence, which allowed her to blow their minds with a tchnically sound defeat.

Seth seethed in pain and anger. How could he have been so stupid? This little bitch just baited him the way he baited Roman Reigns a few years back! He flung an arm out in an attempt to bring her to his level...and succeeded. She connected with a slightly less audible thump, positioning her upper body so Seth's spine received her elbows while the back of his surgically repaired knee cushioned her head.

She quickly sprang up, digging her nails into his back for a quick, sadistic thrill and more traction. His tortured yelp made her grin, while the Rebel Roses screamed enthusiastically. A spark seemed to light up her eyes as she made her way across the ring to the top rope with agonizing slowness. The roaring of the crowd grew exponentially louder with every step, because they knew what was coming up: her devastating ring-spanning finisher, Kiss of the Fallen.

The crowd began to chant, "Kiss him!" She chuckled vibrantly before pushing herself into the corner, biding her time until Seth got to his feet.

Slowly, but surely, the Architect regained his vertical base before making his one fatal error: tentatively turning towards Selena. She launched herself out of the corner in a corkscrew Spear, catching him square in the stomach with her shoulder. He fell quickly; the audience was nearly in hysterics as his head connected audibly with the mat, giving her the opportunity to drag him to the center of the ring for a nice, clean pinfall. She hoisted his legs up, sitting on his shoulders while Senior Official Mike Chioda made the count.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" He yelled once his hand hit the mat for the third time. He lifted her arm, waiting for someone to hand him the belt. "Way to go, kid. You definitely earned this," he murmured in her ear as they stood up.

Once the belt was slid into the ring, he handed it to her, hoisting her arm again as Howard announced clearly, "Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, SELENA ROSE MIKAELSON!" She raised the belt above her head, tears streaming down her face before she walked over to Seth's limp form, helping him to his feet.

He noticed who was helping him and shrunk back for fear of continued humiliation. "Why are you helping me?" He hissed, the emotions flitting through his eyes.

"I'm giving credit where credit is due, believe it or not," she said, "and you put up a hell of a fight. Too bad it wasn't longer," she added with a chuckle.

He smiled genuinely, a rarity for him of late. "We should do that again next PayPerView."

She nodded, "But let's raise the bar a little next time, what do you say?"

He smirked, "Game on, you little Rebel," before raising her hand and making his way to his locker room.

She would return to her own locker room a few moments later...but someone was in there besides her fathers, who scooped her into a group hug. Off in the corner, his 6'8" frame draped casually against a wall, stood the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin.

"Congratulations, Rose Queen," Baron smiled softly as he used his own nickname for her. He knew she had a knack for giving nicknames to those she spent a good teal of time with, so he felt an overwhelming need to make the first move. He had wanted her to be his ever since she made her debut three years ago as his valet. At first, he wasn't too keen on having a valet, but something about her stirred his protective instincts to life, and he wasn't going to fight them anymore.

A faint blush unfurled across her cheeks at his words, still hugging her fathers tight. "Merci beaucoup, loup solitaire," she replied sweetly in French. He smiled a bit more as he heard her thank him and call him "Lone Wolf" in French, trying to conceal how strongly he loved her. It was now or never for him...


	3. Moonlight Confessions

Kaleb, always having been the more empathic of the couple, gave Baron a knowing smile and nodded, as if trying to encourage him to confess. He already knew that his little Sellybear was utterly smitten with Baron and had been for the past three years or more; now it was time for Baron to learn that.

Nik smiled at Kaleb, having heard his thoughts as they both released their embrace and moved to a couch on the other side of the room in order to give Baron and Selena a semblance of privacy in this potentially life-altering moment.

Baron bit his lip hard, his heart racing in confusion as the words mangled themselves in his mind. "Selena?" His voice was soft, but resonant in its warmth.

She could see the panic in his warm brown eyes, but maintained her calm as she approached, whispering softly, "Yes, Baron?"

He sat on the floor, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "There's something I've really wanted to tell you..for a while," he murmured as he raked his fingers haphazardly through his raven dark hair.

She sat beside him, her blazing red curls cascading down to graze the floor. She was speechless, so she nodded for him to go on. She had longed for him ever since he made his NXT debut, but the schoolgirl crush amplified to a near obsession three years ago, when she debuted as his valet. They'd been traveling together ever since, becoming close friends and confidants.

He cupped her cheek in a large hand, gazing into her icy blue eyes with his compelling earthy brown gaze. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, but...I really like you..I always have..."

She gasped, her eyes wide with delighted shock. He felt the same way as she did! She leaned a bit closer, replying quietly, "I feel the same about you, Baron. Ever since-"

"-you came out as my valet three years ago," he finished knowingly as a single tear carved a path down his skin.

She nodded, kissing away the tear impulsively. As she went to pull back, he moved his hand to her neck, cradling it gently.

"Please, Selena...be mine," he whispered against her lips.

She kissed the softness of his lips briefly before whispering in his ear, "Mì corazòn perdido en tì, lobo mìo."

He rose to his feet, offering a hand to her. "Daddy! Papa! Come here, please," she chirped towards Nik and Kaleb.

Baron tilted his head when she said "Daddy," but didn't say anything.

She giggled as they made their way over. "Daddy, Papa, this is my boyfriend, Baron Corbin. Baron, dear, these are my parents, Niklaus and Kaleb Mikaelson," she introduced the three men with a smile as they all shook hands. Then her face became tense. "Baron, you're not the only one with a confession to make," she stated.

Baron sat down in a chair, having a feeling she was quite serious. "O-okay, princess," he replied nervously.

Nik placed a reassuring arm on Baron's shoulder while Kaleb smiled serenely between the three of them. "It's okay, Selena. You can tell him."

"I'm not human," she sighed, bracing herself for the shock and anger. "I'm half vampire and half werewolf." Her body grew tense, knowing that if he didn't believe her, her heart would be frigid beyond salvation.

His fathomless eyes sparked with realization. "I...kinda had a feeling you weren't human, princess," he answered after a moment. "Or did ya forget that we've spent the better part of three years in each other's company?"

She burst into a giggle fit, hugging Kaleb before squeezing Klaus. "How did you figure it out, honey?"

He chuckled, "I figured ya had some kinda lycanthropy because ya got more aggressive on full moons. The vampire bit was kind of a shock to me...but I like it."

She blushed deeply, causing her parents to laugh. It came as a bit of a shock to them that Selena was able to find someone who accepted her so quickly and completely, but so long as she was happy.

"We'd best be off," Nik said with a soft chuckle in his British accent before he turned to Baron. "Just remember how precious this woman is to us. Treat her like gold, and we're fine," he grumbled menacingly, his frosty blue eyes flashing to a deep crimson, then a wicked golden hue.

Kaleb batted at his husband and beamed. "Congratulations, you two!" He chuckled. "They've been traveling together for three years, Nik! I think he's perfect for her. But he does have a point, Baron: we love our little Selena too much. If you hurt her...," he trailed off, allowing Baron's mind to fill in the rest.

Baron grinned as a faint blush overtook him, "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, sir. I'll treat her even better than gold, Mr. Mikaelson, sir!" He then realized what was said and implied, his skin blanching slightly.

The men beamed back, waving as they left.

Selena smiled softly, circling her slender arms around Baron's neck. "I thought my extensive knowledge of wolves might've made you suspect something, gorgeous," she giggled naughtily, her eyes sparkling.

"I was a bit too busy bein' turned on by that, t'be honest," he admitted, trying to adjust himself. Damn, could she be any more beautiful?


	4. Craving

**Warning: This chapter contains foreplay, smut, and mild D/s tones.**

* * *

She straddled his lap, gasping softly as she felt his hardness against her. Fuck, he was hot! Her satin soft lips grazed along his stubble as she rocked enticingly against him.

"Babygirl, I think it'd be best if we went back to the hotel for this..I don't think I c'n control myself here," he groaned huskily, his voice barely audible.

She slid down quickly, taking his hand as they left for the hotel. She noticed her trunk was already packed with both of their things and chuckled as she and Baron made their way to the front lobby.

The receptionist glanced up, a glint of desire in his jade eyes. "Welcome! I'm Troy. May I have the name on the reservation, please?"

Selena looked unfazed, "Serafina Michaelis."

Troy typed the name in quickly. "Ah, Miss Michaelis! Welcome, welcome. Is this...er, gentleman with you?" He asked scornfully, gesturing vaguely to Baron, who carried his own bag and both of Selena's.

"He is, Troy," she replied irascibly as she saw the thinly veiled lust in Troy's green eyes fade.

He begrudgingly handed her the two keycards, "Room 517."

She smiled up at Baron, who glared at Troy with utter hatred.

-xXxXx-

Once they were in the luxurious room, Baron locked the door quickly. "Nowhere to run now, babygirl," he purred in his deep, beguiling voice.

A whimper escaped her lips as she heard him tease her. She was changing into something more comfortable to sleep in..a black silk nightdress, to be exact.

He slid off his boots, padding along the carpet barefoot. He moved towards the bathroom door with predatory purpose, every fiber of his being demanding that he claim her as his.

The bathroom door swung open silently, Selena's head tilted in sheer amusement. "Thought you could sneak up on me, my love?" She asked, her voice husky with desire.

He pulled her close, molding her smaller body to his larger frame as his mouth crashed down on hers possessively, causing her to moan into his mouth.

She felt his hardness pressing on her stomach, lighting a fire inside her as she pulled away long enough to purr, "Take me to bed, my love."

His eyes lit up at her plea, causing him to lift her in his arms, bridal style, and carry her to the king size bed. "I swear, princess...," he growled, "I could eat you alive."

She trembled at his words, arching sinuously towards his touch as he laid her down carefully. "I need you, Baron," she whimpered.

He slowly walked to the foot of the bed, peeling his shirt off and allowing the faint glow of the street lights to bathe the tattooed perfection of his body before he knelt down, one hand gently caressing her thigh beneath the silk of her nightgown.

She opened her thighs to his questing hand, allowing him to learn how naughty his little hybrid was.

"No panties, princess?" He smirked, absently tracing along her clit, making her moan louder.

"N-no, Alpha," she replied, her mind slowly hazing over into a more submissive state.

He withdrew his hand, rising over her. Hearing her call him Alpha was so fucking sexy! "Take this off, princess. Let me see everything," he commanded softly, his hand sliding along the tantalizing bulge in his jeans.

She nodded as she rose obediently, painfully aroused by his dominance. "As you wish, Alpha," was her reply as she shrugged the thin straps off of her shoulders and felt the silk pool around her feet before returning to the bed.

He nudged her thighs apart further before settling between them, his dark gaze seducing her to his will. Once more, he gently strummed along her clit with one finger, chuckling as he saw her dampen for him. "So responsive to me already? I must be lucky."

She already knew why she was so responsive to him: he was her mate...but she had to wait to tell him until she had more proof. Regardless, she moaned pleadingly, "Take me, my Alpha!"

"I told you I could eat you alive, didn't I?" He purred against her thigh before drawing his tongue oh-so-slowly up and down her slit. "Now, my little moon goddess, it's time for your Alpha to make good on his promise," he chuckled seductively as he slid his tongue inside.

Her back bowed off the bed the instant his tongue slithered inside. "Oh, FUCK!"

Once she relaxed again before him, he began to eat her out with gentle strokes of his sinfully decadent tongue. His hands roamed her body, caressing every inch they could reach.


	5. Possessed by the Wolf

**Warning: Smut ahead!**

 **A.N.: This is actually my first smut scene ever, so any _constructive_ criticism would be deeply appreciated!**

* * *

Selena dug her nails into the sheets as Baron's tongue branded her pussy, thrusting rhythmically in and out as she felt herself dripping. "Please, Al-fuck!" She cried out as his lips pursed around her throbbing clit, suckling lightly.

He chuckled, her clit still securely between his lips. She tasted like perfectly aged sangria; he could get drunk on her. He kissed the throbbing button reverently before sliding his jeans and boxers off, allowing his cock to spring to painful attention. "You want to cum for me now? Earn it," he snarled lustfully, one hand absently stroking his hardness as he stepped back. "On those pretty knees and suck, angel."

Her eyes went a rich cerulean. "Yes, my Alpha," she moaned as she knelt at his feet, her mouth watering as she began to take him inside. Her heavy-lidded gaze drifted up his powerful physique as she worshiped him with her mouth, sucking and licking every inch of his massive cock.

Baron groaned, throwing his head back as he threaded his fingers into her flaming red hair. "Mmhhh, fuck yes, just like that!" He began to slowly rock his hips, pistoning his cock into the welcoming haven of her mouth.

Selena moaned softly around him, heated desire pooling low and wicked between her legs. She wanted...no, needed...to be taken by this man. To belong to him.

After a few minutes of letting her savor his wild taste, Baron rumbled, "Into bed, princess. Now, the real fun begins," before withdrawing from her mouth.

Every nerve ending blazed to life at his command. "Whatever pleases my Alpha," she demurred, crawling into the bed and spreading herself to his hypnotic gaze.

His large, calloused hands slowly caressed her legs as he drank in the beautiful sight of his woman laid out like some pagan offering. "Such a sight, my princess," he purred softly in her ear, "so eager and ready for me..."

She keened once more, watching his cock glisten from her worship as he teased her with gentle strokes. "P-please!"

"Please what, princess?" He crooned nonchalantly. "What has you begging like this? Tell me true."

She met his gaze, "Please make me yours, Alpha!"

He eased in partially before he saw her tense up. "Is my princess...pure?"

She nodded, "B-by choice, Alpha. I wanted you to be my first.."

He swore under his breath, while thanking whatever entity chose to listen. "Selena Rose Mikaelson, my Rose Queen, I will be more than your first," he vowed as he felt himself sinking deeper. "I will be your first, your last, and your best."

She felt his hips thrust forward quickly as he finished speaking, his lips melding with hers as her innocence was taken by...no, given to, the godlike man above her. She yelped into the kiss.

He broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "I'll try to be gentle, babe, but ca-"

"Don't be gentle, Alpha," she insisted. "I want the Lone Wolf in all his primal glory."

A sexy smirk curled his lips as he whispered darkly against her neck, "Then you're gonna get him." Then, with no warning, he began to drive deeper and harder. Damn, she was amazing. Her pussy was so tight, it felt like she was made just for him.

She tossed her head into the sheets, her back arching sinuously as her walls rippled around his thickness. She craved this moment for so long, but the fact that it was finally happening was euphoric. She felt his head cradled by her neck, and couldn't resist breathing him in. Everything about him was addictive, even the way he smelled like aged leather, hickory, and sweat. Her instincts were begging her to taste him somehow; she succumbed slightly, running her tongue along his solid pulse to capture his taste forevermore.

He leaned up, nipping her earlobe and growling, "I can..ngh,fuck.. tell you want to...so bite me. Feed on me, baby."

Her canines began to swell at his invitation, but she wanted his blood as he came inside her. "A-alpha...mmhhh...s-so close! Cum with me...nnyahhh...please!"

He purred, "I'll cum when you bite me...ohh, fuck!" He groaned as her walls tightened around him.

She could feel the first drops of his cum leaking into her, so she pulled him closer, biting down as he howled his release.


	6. Afterglow

Feeling him cum, tasting the potent nectar of his blood...that was all it took. The crook of his neck, where she had just bitten, healed with a sensual swipe of her tongue, now served to muffle her frenzied cries of pleasure as she came hard, her walls milking every drop of his release.

Baron reluctantly withdrew from her body, but only for a moment, as he wrapped his muscular, tattooed arms around her protectively. "My Rose Queen," he rumbled in her ear.

Selena nestled closer to his warmth, placing a tender kiss on his chest right above the powerful beat of his heart as she murmured, "Mon roi de loup." When she sensed his confusion, she giggled. "It means 'my wolf king' in French, love."

A soft chuckle pealed out. Fuck, her kiss sent shivers through his body, and her voice tied his stomach in knots! But everything she was consumed his heart and soul in a way he couldn't describe. He yearned to be everything she wanted before she knew she needed it. Hell, she already was his universe. He felt their heartbeats synchronize so easily, he could swear it was all a dream. 《Please let this be real,》he thought, unable to imagine his life without her.

She inhaled deeply, allowing her wolf soul to bask in the earthy scent of her mate while she let the sweetness of his blood warm her from within. Instinctively, she nuzzled into his broad chest as a soft yawn made her fatigue evident.

He lovingly ran his fingers through her silken tresses, murmuring sweet promises to the fiery hybrid beauty that enchanted him so perplexingly. How the hell had he been so damned lucky? Selena was the kind of girl that had half the roster damn near drooling...but she wanted him. Baron Corbin. He wasn't exactly a religious man, but he inwardly thanked any and every deity listening that she had chosen him above the others...but her reasons were beyond him.

Selena sighed contentedly in Baron's encompassing arms as joyous tears leaked from her eyes, feeling like the most precious gift had just been bestowed upon her. And, in a way, it had...having known unconditional acceptance and love from her family, she knew Baron was bereft of such a treasure..until she entered his life. Now, she could show him what love could truly be...what it was meant to be.

"Let's get some shut-eye, angel," he whispered soothingly to her.

She nodded weakly, "Until the morning, mo chroí amháin," before drifting into a deep slumber, the tender smile on his usually stoic face burned into her memory as sleep claimed her.


	7. Victory Lap: April 4, 2022

Selena awoke the next morning to find her bed empty, but the room flooded with the decadent aromas of chocolate, coffee, bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. "Baron?" She yawned, her voice still slightly husky from slumber.

He ambled in with a grin, carrying a rather large breakfast spread; among the items were chocolate-covered bacon, fresh buttermilk pancakes, two omelettes, and two mugs of coffee. "I put some cocoa in your coffee to sweeten it up," he smiled. "Thought you'd enjoy a homemade breakfast."

She took a deep breath, her eyes welling up with tears of pure joy. "We've barely been dating a day, and you're already sweeping me off my feet," she giggled, patting the bed beside her. "Get your fine ass up here and eat with me."

He set the spread on her lap just long enough to climb in beside her, mock saluting with a heartily chuckled, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am," before placing the tray on his own lap.

Selena wasted no time, picking up a piece of chocolate-covered bacon and nibbling away merrily. Once the dark chocolate melted on her tongue, a sighing moan slipped from her mouth. "Ohmygod, this is so good!" She exclaimed once the morsel slid down her throat.

He smirked to himself a bit before swiping another piece, placing it between his lips before poking at her cheek with it playfully.

The redhead giggled as she placed the other end between her lips.

The couple nibbled their way to the center, where Baron gently kissed the woman he would gladly sacrifice himself for. His lips were soft, plump and warm, the chocolate clinging to their smoothness as he lapped at hers.

She blushed brilliantly at the tentative caresses of his velvety tongue, loving desire bringing her blood to a simmer. "Bear," she whispered against her lover's lips.

"Hmm?" He asked softly, opening his eyes.

"I want to thank you for-," she began, but was silenced by a finger against her lips.

"No need ta thank me..," he replied gently.

"But I want to," she murmured. "I want you to feed from me the way you let me feed from you. It won't fully Change you..not yet. But it will make you a little more like me." She finished her sentence even more quietly, almost afraid of his reaction.

"What would it do?" He asked a moment later, his obsidian eyes suddenly warming with intrigue as he lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "Before I agree, I gotta know."

"The first exchange will amplify a few things," she smiled. "Mostly, your senses of smell and sound will become more acute. Not to the point where you could easily sniff out a lie, but to the point where you can tell if someone's bleeding from a fair distance. When it comes to sound, on the other hand, you can catch anyone in a lie easily..with training. You'll learn to listen for the slightest shift in their breathing and heartbeat."

His smile widened with each word. "Anything else I need to know?"

She paused for effect, crinkling her nose as if deep in thought. "There is one more thing...your stamina will increase. It'll be subtle at first, but it'll increase."

Suddenly worried, he whispered, "Have you ever offered this to anyone else?"

She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled, "Never, Baron. I only offer my blood, and my body, to those I feel are...worthy."

He blushed softly, "But...why me?"

She moved the tray aside, climbing into his lap to meet his gaze. "My wolf sensed that you were...are...my mate," she murmured.

He placed one large hand on her heart, smiling, "If you're okay with it, I'd love to meet your wolf..someday."

Selena nodded. "The next full moon is two weeks from Saturday. I have that weekend off, and a meeting with Creative before the show to discuss my new storyline. They want to give me a lover," she giggled, "but they want me to choose the lucky man."

Baron snarled, "Choose wisely, princess. I don't share well."

Selena paused dramatically. "Well, there is this one guy I've been looking at. He's really tall, covered in tattoos, but a lot of people don't seem too keen on him. Some call him a bit of a jerk."

Baron smirkingly played along, "I think I've heard of this fella. Bit of a...Lone Wolf, from what I hear."

She giggled, "Really? I heard he's dating someone offscreen, though."

"I heard that his girlfriend could have any man her little fancies desire," he laughed.

"But she chose him because she felt safer with him than anyone else," she replied.


	8. Art imitates Life

Baron sat still beneath his sweet Rose Queen, a smile fixed on his face. He saw her studying his arms briefly.

"Baron, do you still have that black knife I gave you when I debuted as your valet?" She asked him.

He pulled it out of his jacket pocket, handing it to her. "Never go anywhere without it but the ring," he smiled. "Any particular reason why, babe?"

"I thought it would be appropriate that I use it to open the vein," she explained, "y'know, for the exchange."

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, "You don't have to do this, babygirl."

"I want to, my love," she crooned, opening the blade swiftly.

He watched in awe as she delicately opened a vein on her arm and offered it to his lips.

"Drink, my love, and become one with me," she whispered formally, her voice taking on an almost ritualistic tone.

Slowly, he cradled her arm in his massive hands, lapping gently at the crimson liquid pooling on her ivory skin. She tossed her head back on a moan as he latched onto her, drinking a bit more before she pulled away, sealing the wound.

Once the wound was sealed, Selena gazed into the eyes of her soulmate. "Will you come with me to the meeting? I want to show them the **only** person I'll remotely consider."

A wolfish grin curved Baron's enticing lips. "With pleasure, my love. Let's see the looks on their mugs when they find out the Lone Wolf has a mate!"

-XxXxX-

Stephanie paced the hall nearest her office, waiting for Selena. The meeting was supposed to start in ten minutes...

"I'm... or shall I say, we're here to discuss the storyline change!" Selena grinned, Baron's arm draped around her as they were already in gear.

Stephanie's jaw dropped as she tapped the broad shoulder of her husband, Paul. Commonly known as Triple H, he was the Chief Operating Officer of WWE. "Do you see this, Hunter?" She asked him.

The muscular blonde nodded, his own jaw slack as he approached the couple. "Sel, what's with the big fella?"

Selena threw her head back in a laugh. "The big fella, as you called him, is the only option for my storyline change."

"But he's the Lone Wolf, for chrissakes!" Stephanie sighed.

"I already thought of a way we can write me into her storyline, Steph," Baron offered.

The woman stopped in her Louboutins. "Okay," she tilted her head as the four strode into the office.

"Remember how after mosta her matches, you'd have me kinda peekin' out somewhere, makin sure he wasn't too banged up?" Baron asked. "And she'd constantly find mysterious love letters in her locker?"

Stephanie nodded, "I do. But how would that tie into this?"

Selena grinned brilliantly. "Simple! Baron wrote the letters, confessing how he felt about me, ever since my debut match. Tonight, during my in-ring interview with JBL, I pull one of them out of my jacket and plead with the "mystery author" to make himself known so I can ask a question of him."

Paul turned to his wife with a smile. "I like it. Kinda makes what looked creepy seem really sweet. I'm guessing you two are a couple now?"

Baron nodded, "I asked her last night after her hard fought victory."

Stephanie smiled. Having found love in the business herself, she was truly happy for the Lone Wolf and the Rebellious Rose. "Are you going to need a script for the bit where you ask the author to appear, or are you just going to work your improv voodoo?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm flying scriptless for this," Selena replied merrily, shaking hands with her bosses.

Baron replied, "I'm taking a sip of her improvoodoo juice."

Paul chuckled as he shook the couple's hands, "I like that. Improvoodoo juice. Mind if I use that line now and then?"

Baron laughed, the warmth and robustness radiant. "Not in the least. Have fun with it!"

Steph smiled again. "Your segment is opening RAW. Get to hair and makeup, stat."

The couple nodded, Baron chivalrously opening the door for Selena as they waltzed up the hall to hair and makeup, where they sat by one another.

It didn't take too long for Baron to prepare for his "big reveal." But as the first ever female WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Selena had to look perfect. To Baron, she always looked perfect, but it wasn't just him she had to look presentable for... It was the entirety of the WWE Universe.


	9. Big Reveal

Once they were set, Selena and Baron made their way to gorilla, with her a few steps ahead. She heard Byron arguing with Michael about her match against Rollins, which made her grin;she loved hearing them debating the merits of both participants. Then, JBL's music hit, jolting her back to the surreal moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he addressed the WWE Universe, "last night, history was made by my guest this evening when she defeated Seth Rollins and became the first woman to hold our industry's most prestigious title. Please help me give a warm welcome to the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Selena Rose Mikaelson!"

The once dormant crowd roared to life when "I Dare You" hit, growing louder when she burst through the curtain and made her way to the ring, high-fiving fans and stopping for selfiebombs. She ran her usual lap around the ring for more high fives before entering.

"Selena, it's an honor to have you here on RAW," the Hall of Famer smiled.

"It's good to be here, John," she replied with a smile.

-xXxXx-

A few minutes into the interview, John brought the letters up. "Selena, have you ever been able to figure out who sent you all those letters?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned for her.

"Actually, not yet," she answered. "I was hoping you'd let me address the locker room...if you don't mind," she added sheepishly.

He gestured to the center of the ring, "Not at all. I'd like to see this mystery solved, too."

She stood up, turning slowly to face the ramp. "After every match I've had for the past three years, I would find a very sweet letter in my locker. If I won, the writer would congratulate me and wish me continued success. If I lost, their words would comfort me. I'd really like to express my appreciation to whoever wrote them...please don't be shy. Come out here so I can thank you properly," she concluded with a reluctant sigh.

A hush fell over the entire crowd, everyone waiting to see if the author would take credit for their kindness, when suddenly, Baron Corbin's music hit. The crowd collectively gasped, launching into a "Holy Shit!"chant.

He made his way to the ring with an atypical shyness, a microphone in one hand, and a crimson rose in the other. Byron and Michael were speechless as he entered the ring. "You asked for the mystery author?" He spoke softly, handing her the rose. "Well, here I am.."

Selena's eyes welled up with tears as she accepted the flower. "Baron, I... I don't know how I can thank you for this..," she stammered.

He cupped her cheek in a large hand and murmured, "I know how. Be mine. Don't give your heart and soul to someone who won't have a damned clue what to do with it. Let me love you, Selena Rose Mikaelson. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Selena choked back more tears, nodding. "Yes!"

At the moving sight before them, the crowd quietly began to chant, "Kiss her, Baron!" He slowly lowered his head to hers, waiting for her permission to kiss her.

She bridged the gap between them with a soft, but passionate, kiss that had the crowd going wild.

John waved Baron closer with a hearty grin, wanting to see the undeniable new "It couple" of the WWE. "C'mon, Baron. Come sit with us," he invited warmly, gesturing to a stagehand for a third chair.

Baron looked to Selena, not sure whether he was crashing her segment. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay, so he sat down protectively close to her.

John awed, "Looks like somebody's got a possessive streak."

Selena laid her hand on Baron's thigh with a smile. "Wolves, by nature, are highly protective creatures, especially when it comes to their mate, John. Would you expect the Lone Wolf to be any different?"

John chuckled as he raised his hands in concession, nodding, "You got me there. So, Baron, how long have you had feelings for everyone's favorite Rose here?"

Baron nuzzled her gently before answering, "I fell for her three years ago, actually. On this very night in 2019, Selena debuted as my valet. Usually, I'd have scoffed at the idea of having some nipped and tucked Barbie doll walking me to the ring...but Selena is nothing like them. Sure, she's a bona fide beauty to the eyes, but her true charm blossoms in her mind and heart. After she debuted, I asked if she had any traveling buddies. She said no, so I invited her to travel and room with me."


	10. Too Sweet, Too Bitter

Selena nodded, "Most folks, particularly Divas, would have balked at the thought of rooming with a guy like Baron, but he made me feel safe; so, I said yes. From the look on his face, you'd have thought I just lassoed the moon or something!"

Baron chuckled, "Ya might as well have, angel."

The crowd awed at his remark. It was clear that the love was real.

"Once she debuted as a Diva in her own right," he continued, "I'd constantly check up on her after her matches. That's when all the letters began. I'd pour my heart out to her in those letters, and leave 'em in her locker in hopes that they'd make her happy if she lost...or make her even happier if she won."

She blushed vibrantly at his words. "They did, Baron...and I kept them all." She saw a tear roll down his cheek, reaching up to kiss it away.

His jaw went slack at her revelation. She actually kept all of those letters? How? Where? His heart skipped a beat at the thought. "You have no idea how happy you just made me, princess," he grinned, standing up and scooping her into his arms. That was enough to make the crowd, Rebel Rose or not, smile and start snapping pictures frantically.

All was perfect...until Seth Rollins' cacophonous music shattered the beautiful moment. He walked to the ring with his arm candy, on/off girlfriend Zahra Schreiber, demanding a microphone petulantly. "You cost me my title, you little bitch!" The Armenian snarled, glaring at Selena with unadulterated rage in his deep brown eyes."You stole it from me, and I demand a rematch!"

"The hell I stole it! I pinned you dead center of the ring once my Kiss of the Fallen cleaned your pathetic little clock," she recalled vividly. "Roll the footage, please. Overhead angle, if you have it."

At her cue, the Production Truck ran the last moments of the historic match from above. Sure enough, Selena's victory was irrefutably clean.

"Wittle Sethypup is just throwing a hissyfit because he got his ass handed to him by a Diva!" She sneered derisively at her dumbfounded foe and his uptight armpiece.

Zahra yanked a mic from a passing stagehand, screaming, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY MAN THAT WAY, YOU FILTHY BITCH!"

Baron simply chuckled, looking at Seth. "Seth...if I were you, I'd keep that little harlot of yours on a short leash. I reckon she keeps-"

He was cut off as Seth went for a right cross that would have debilitated anyone else, but it just pissed Baron off, and he made that known with a thunderous standing clothesline.

Amidst the fracas, Shane made his way to the top of the ramp, where he was greeted with wildly deafening applause. "Looks like you four have a little bit of bad blood between you," he noted. "Luckily, I know just how to fix it. In our main event, it's going to be the team of Seth Rollins and Zahra Schreiber...against the team of The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin, and The Rebellious Rose, Selena Rose Mikaelson...in the first ever Intergender 2-on-2 STREET FIGHT!"

The crowd roared even more deafeningly at the match than when Shane entered. Baron and Selena grinned wildly, while Seth and Zahra looked down their noses at Shane. Despite being a McMahon himself, Shane was very vocal in his disdain of the Authority and anyone remotely affiliated with them.

There wasn't a pair in the locker room more opposed to the tyrannical stranglehold of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and The Cerebral Assassin than The Lone Wolf and The Rebellious Rose; Shane knew that tidbit all too well, which is why he chose to spark what would become a bitter and bloody feud with the night's main event.

The newly cemented power couple was celebrating as they made their way down the hall to their new joint locker room so they could warm up for their first match together.

-xX Main Event Xx-

Seth and Zahra entered together with his percussion-heavy intro, the boos and jeers of the crowd thunderous in their resonance as the couple approached the ring.


	11. Battle

Seth, mic in hand was ever primed to run his mouth in a rant about how he got screwed out of the title when a heart pounding guitar riff silenced him, followed by the voice of YouTube rock sensation Natewantstobattle:

"It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feeling like days  
Now you're running out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away!"

The audience went hushed because most of them had never heard this song, but once they saw who it was, they went wild! Selena and Baron made their way down the ramp, giving high fives and photo ops before stepping into the ring where Seth, Zahra, and Lillian waited.

The blonde Latina lifted her microphone to introduce the two teams. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following is an Intergender Tornado Tag Street Fight, scheduled for one fall, where the only ways to win are pinfall and submission! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 422 pounds, the team of Zahra Schreiber and Seth Rollins!" The crowd jeered raucously, but Lillian, being the consummate professional, continued. "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined total of 562 pounds, Baron Corbin and Selena Rose Mikaelson, the Wolfsbane Roses!"

As Lillian finished, Baron and Selena held the ropes for her to make a more ladylike exit before the bell sounded.

Zahra shrieked furiously as she bolted after Selena, wanting to tear her apart and make a good impression on Seth.

Sadly for Zahra, Selena knew exactly what she was thinking, tripping her up and sending her out of the ring headfirst with a chuckle. She slid out skillfully, stalking the tattooed girl the way Randy Orton would. "What's wrong, Zahra? Is the lapdog's little bitch all bark and no bite?" She taunted as the other Diva reached under the ring for a weapon.

Zahra cackled, her perfectly manicured nails curling around a kendo stick. "Bite this, you cunt!" She sneered as she swung, grazing her side. Selena hissed in pain as the bamboo connected, lunging for her with a solid left hook.

In the meantime, Baron and Seth were locked up in the center of the ring, Seth trying to use Baron's size against him by kicking away at his knees in an attempt to take away his vertical base, therefore giving him greater leverage.

But Baron, having had a wide variety of opponents try to do just that, braced himself before picking Seth off the mat by the underarms with ease, slamming him down without remorse. Hearing the wind get knocked out of his smaller adversary, Baron's inscrutable eyes took on a feral savagery the WWE Universe knew all too well: it meant that the End of Days was nigh for Seth Rollins...or did it?

Having knocked Zahra out with a merciless punt, Selena reentered the ring to check on Baron. He indicated Seth's unconscious body in the middle of the ring before taking a step to the turnbuckle. A savage grin spread her bloodred lips as she ascended the turnbuckle before climbing onto her lover's broad shoulders. Looking to the crowd, she screamed, "REBELLION!" before executing a corkscrew swan dive onto the tan form now thoroughly unconscious.

Chad Armstrong quickly slid over, making the three count before raising both arms in victory.

Lillian beamed, announcing loudly, "Here are your winners, the Wolfsbane Roses!"

Baron, in an unusually chipper display, lifted Selena by the waist and spun her around with a rather large grin.

Selena laughed merrily, gazing into his warm eyes as he pulled her into a sweet, soul-searing kiss.


	12. Celebration

The pair of lovers were still high on their exhilarating victory when they reached the hotel room, ordering a nice sangria and some ice cream. Baron had ordered the ice cream, but Selena had no idea why. He slyly smirked, insisting that she go and change.

Selena shrugged, sliding into the bathroom to clean up. He must want to surprise her or something..

Meanwhile, Baron was trying to set a romantic mood by lighting candles and putting on "Earned It" by The Weeknd, having recalled that was her favorite song from the 50 Shades of Grey soundtrack. He planned to seduce and woo his woman, celebrating everything that she was to him: his mate, his girlfriend, his queen, his partner in ass kicking...everything.

Selena stepped out in a revealing royal blue nightie that fell halfway down her thigh. She remembered that he loved seeing her in jewel tones, particularly blue ones, since that was what she wore in her debut as his valet. She smiled up at him, seeing him bite his lip.

He pinned her against the wall with loving lust in his eyes. "Do you know what this color does to me?" His voice was a resonating growl as one finger traced the subtle dip of her cleavage.

Selena shivered in bliss at his caress, shaking her head. "T-tell me what it does," she murmured, already knowing full well its effect, but wanting to hear him say it.

He gently nipped her neck, whispering, "It takes me back to your debut...walking confidently beside me in that black halter and royal blue mini...I wanted to fuck you on the ramp right then and there..." He ground his hips against her, making her whimper in desire.

At that moment, room service appeared with the sangria and ice cream. Baron nuzzled her breasts before taking the desserts.

She moaned softly as his beard tickled her flesh, waiting where he left her. She wanted to reach for him, but she knew her patience would reward her.

"Come to me, my angel," he crooned lowly with one arm outstretched, his bare chest glistening as the faint glow of the candlelight skimmed along the sparrows above each pec...the caged heart flickering as he swayed to the melody.

Helpless to his charm, she danced over to him, molding herself to him as they rocked gently from side to side. At his insistence, she laid her head against the warmth of his chest, only to gasp when he lifted her dress off, then spun her onto the bed with ease.

He purred in her ear. "I remember you said you fantasized about becoming dessert...now, you'll be my dessert," he chuckled as he began to drizzle the chocolate ice cream over her now nude form, the cocoa contrasting decadently with her pale skin. At her subtle quivering, he bit his lip. He bent over her, licking her satin skin with broad strokes of his warm tongue.

Selena wanted to move desperately, but he had her trapped beneath his much larger frame as he made good on his vow, licking every inch of her body til she whimpered for more.

His body nearly blanketed hers as he licked at her neck. Alternating between licks and bites to the melody, he could practically feel her dripping for him, which made him smile. He wanted to show her how wild she made him...how she made his heart skip a beat. He wanted her to know beyond any shadow of a doubt that she was unconditionally loved by him.

She bucked her hips, feeling empty without him buried inside her. "I need you, baby...mmhhh," she keened aloud, her heart thundering in her chest. Her breaths were short and shallow, every touch magnified tenfold.

He blew softly against her slit, the heated puffs making her quiver even more. "So beautiful...fuck," he murmured before gently running the tip of his tongue along her lips. Hearing her keening moans brought a smile to his own lips; he refused to stop his tender ministrations until his woman was a trembling mess beneath him.

At the first pass of his tongue over her, she gasped. He seemed to know her body better than even she did. Yet with each frenzied whimper, he only continued in his slow, methodical seduction.


	13. I am yours

He slowly eased his tongue between her drenched folds and began to kiss her with a slow-burning hunger. His slightly calloused hands skimmed over the creamy, silky perfection of her legs as he drank her sweetness into his entire being. He knew his gentleness would make her heart melt, but the wild bucking of her hips was a bit of a shock for him. He allowed his compelling gaze to drift up her toned figure, seeing a feverish need in her glittering blue eyes. He hummed against her throbbing clit, making her cry out desperately.

"Baron, please!" She whined hungrily. She was nearly at her wit's end with need for her mountain of a mate, and he well knew it.

"Please what, princess?" He murmured against her clit.

"Please fuck me, Alpha!" She keened.

"Here and now ain't about fuckin', hon," Baron stated as he rose ominously over her. "It's me makin' love to ya with everything I am. I trust that wolf soul you have...if you're my mate, then I am yours." As he finished speaking, he eased into her with a gentle, tortuorous slowness.

A shuddering moan escaped Selena's lips as he sank slowly into her. Feeling his shaft slide deeper, she let out a blissful sigh. It felt as though she was whole again. Her walls rippled around his thickness as he began to rock his hips tenderly.

He smiled as his typically inscrutable eyes took on a warmth he reserved for her and her alone. He relished the soft sighs and heady moans she made as he let his body speak volumes of his love for her.

Instinctively, Selena wrapped her arms and legs around her mate, eager to show him how completely he was loved and accepted by her. She moaned his name softly into his ear as their bodies joined, his scent like a drug to her.

Baron groaned her name as he began to deepen his thrusts, savoring every moment of this passion. He felt her walls, like living velvet, rippling around him and pulling him deeper. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, grunting as his thrusts became slightly more erratic. "Let go with me, my love..mmhh," he pleaded longingly with his voice and body as he felt her walls tighten around him, responding with his own cum leaking inside.

"Ohhh, Baron!" Selena howled in absolute pleasure, her core spasming wildly as she reached her apex. Helplessly, she felt his seed flooding her as though he craved her as much as she did him.

Baron rolled to the side, taking Selena with him as he was still nestled deep inside. He trembled as he withdrew from her, pulling her close to his chest as he placed a tender kiss on her plump lips. "I love you, Selena Rose Mikaelson. **Nothing** will ever change that."

Selena looked up at him, her blue eyes hazy from their lovemaking. "I love you, too, Baron Corbin. Nothing will ever change **that** ," she whispered soothingly as they both succumbed to sleep.

-xXxXx-

This time, it was Baron who awoke to an empty bed and mouthwatering fragrances tantalizing his palate. "Sel?" He called out, his voice laced with fatigue from the night before. He stretched languidly, a yawn slipping from his lips.

"Surprise, honey," she grinned as she brought in a spread that rivaled his from the morning before.

His jaw dropped as she handed him a fork and knife. "Fresh venison steak, medium," she giggled.

She remembered how he liked his venison! He loved the way she remembered the little details, even to the point where she knew he loved to start his day with meat and coffee. "You're amazing, baby," he complimented her between mouthfuls before sharing with her.

-xXxXx-

"Let's see what mayhem we're in for tonight...or are going to cause," Selena mused brightly as they wandered through the arena. She smiled vibrantly and greeted everyone as they went through the labyrinthine sprawl of corridors to find the match card.


	14. SmackDown Taping: April 5, 2022

Baron studied the card intently, knowing that he was in the Intercontinental title tournament. "Seems like you're kicking off the show on commentary for my match against Ryback," he smirked.

"And you're on commentary for my match against Nikki Bella," she whooped elatedly before looking deeply into his eyes, her tone growing serious. "John is going to be out there with Nikki; so it might be wise if I have someone out there with me, too. You're on commentary, so I don't think you should interfere unless Nikki has another Superstar backstage or Seth comes out."

He nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. "I don't trust too many of these guys back here...," he sighed.

"You trust Legacy, though, don't you?" She offered. Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes were among Selena's closest male friends on and offscreen. The closeknit trio knew Selena's secret, but swore to secrecy on pain of death.

A slight shrug and nod were answer enough for her, because she took his hand and darted through the halls to the locker room of the newly reformed stable. Selena knocked on the door, using a code that only the four-now five, would know.

From the other side of the door, a trio of voices replied in an almost frightening unison, "Who dares awaken the dormant blood?"

Selena answered back, "The Red Queen and her Wolf King awaken the dormant blood."

The door opened to reveal the two second generation Superstars and their third generation leader, all smiling at the pair. "Selena, it's about damned time you and Baron dropped by," Randy chuckled as he gave her a friendly hug before extending a hand to Baron. "Welcome to the Pack. About time she found an alpha male to run with us."

Baron looked utterly stunned. "What's he talkin' about, Sel? I thought you never gave your blood out."

"I didn't," she stated calmly. "Papa Kaleb gave them his blood. He wanted to protect me until I could find my mate. The four of us became a bit of a pack. The only people they really answer to, besides Papa and Daddy, of course, are you and I."

Baron was still a bit surprised, but he smiled, "Good to be part of a Pack. How many exchanges have y'all had?"

"Just the one with her pops," Cody replied. "He said the last two exchanges were up to Selena and her mate, whoever that may be."

Baron nodded at Cody's words before looking to his woman. "Sel, honey, exactly how well have these three been protecting you?"

"They've been doing a damned good job," she smiled, knowing precisely what he was planning before turning to the men of Legacy. "But we have a task for the three of you. Succeed, and the second exchange will occur after the taping."

Randy stood at attention, every sense on alert. "What's the objective?"

Baron grinned. "Tonight, Selena faces off against Nikki Bella. Undoubtedly, she will have John Cena at ringside. I will be on commentary for this match, and as such, will only come into play if Seth Rollins interferes. Therefore, one of you must accompany her to ringside to ensure a level playing field while the other two wait for any other Superstar to rush to Nikki's aid. Let them come close, then attack, unless it is Seth. Him, you leave to me."

Ted looked to Cody before he spoke. "We were assigned to be her scouts and enforcers. We'll keep eyes on the backstage."

Baron approached the pair, clasping one forearm apiece. "You bring this Pack honor, gentlemen. Show these impostors the strength of the Wolf!"

The two each clasped one of Baron's massive arms. "Through the bonds of the Pack, we will fight with honor. Through courage, we will show true strength!"

Once Baron released Cody and Ted, Randy approached his Alpha, his fist over his chest. "As her Beta, I will walk her to ringside and ensure that Cena remains occupied. He will not lay one hand upon her."

Baron clasped Randy's biceps, his earthy gaze meeting with the Viper's crystalline orbs as he spoke. "Selena was wise in her decision to make you Beta. I simply ask for the same respect and loyalty."

Randy clasped Baron's massive biceps as well. "You have them, Baron. I won't let you down."


	15. Shifting Power

Selena couldn't help but squeal in joy, hugging all three members of Legacy excitedly before an idea struck. "Creative will have a field day with this!"

Randy tilted his head in a decidedly serpentine fashion. "With what, exactly?"

Ted chuckled, gesturing to the five of them. "I know just what you're thinking, Sellybean! They've been wanting to make Legacy part of something bigger for a while now, and here's the perfect opportunity!"

Selena giggled exuberantly at Ted's stroke of telepathy. "Precisely! They want to show the audience that we have an irresistible charm, and what better way to display that than by collaborating with Legacy?!"

It was Randy's turn to have a brainspark. "By not only collaborating with Legacy, but also collaborating with AJ Styles!"

Selena tilted her head, deep in thought. "The only way we'll get Styles is complete honesty...about everything, which means we'll be celebrating a new addition to the Pack," she pondered aloud before pulling out her iPhone to go through her contacts. Having given every contact a unique name in her phone, it was easy to find AJ.

 _Sel: ~Phantom Phenom, it's Sel. I need to talk to you, ASAFP. Meet me in Legacy's locker room.~_

Nearly as soon as the message sent, she received a reply.

 _Phantom Phenom: ~Outside the door. I just came back from checkin' the match card.~_

Selena put her phone away, opening the door for the Georgian to enter. Once he did, she closed the door and locked it firmly. "Allen, we need your help," she pleaded. "I already know the price you'll ask in exchange for your help, and I'm more than willing to pay. But my payment comes with a stipulation as well."

His back went stiff at her words, but his ice blue eyes simply couldn't contain his joy. "What's the catch on yer payment?"

"Before I tell you the catch, I'm going to tell you the truth about the five standing in front of you...if you are willing to accept our truth as your own," she explained, alluding to the fact that he, too, would become a Werewolf.

He sat down shakily, the information being a bit to take in. "O-okay..what exactly do ya mean by that?"

"Do you believe in the supernatural, Allen?" Randy asked quietly.

"Like, ya mean, vampires and witches and whatnot?" He was baffled.

Baron nodded, "And wereanimals."

Allen ran a gloved hand through his shaggy chestnut-brown hair. "I grew up terrified o' that kinda talk," he admitted, "but I do believe it's out there."

Selena stepped forward. "They're not just 'out there,' as you put it. I am a hybrid; the offspring of a werewolf and a vampire. My fathers are Niklaus and Kaleb Mikaelson. I also have the gifts of the Fae from my Aunt Esme. The men you see behind me are my packmates. Baron is my mate."

Allen sat there, jaw agape, as Selena opened her heart to him. "I think I know ma price fer this," he whispered after a while. "Ya want me ta join this little Pack ya got goin."

The five nodded, but it was Ted who spoke. "It would start out onscreen as an alliance between you and Legacy before you learn we work with Sel and Baron. You start out frustrated, but realize that helping us helps you, as well; we all look out for each other."

Allen smiled a bit at the thought of belonging to a cohesive family unit of some sort. The Bullet Club was becoming a touch too reckless for him as of late, with Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows now looking out only for their own advancement in the WWE. "I'm in," he decided firmly as he came to his feet. "How're we goin about Pack assimilation?"

"I'll send a mass text once taping wraps up. We all meet up, and proceed from there," Selena stated.

"Good t'know, ma'am," he smiled with a bow.

The six opened their arms into a massive group hug, Selena snugly between Baron and AJ with Randy in front of her.

-SmackDown opening-

Selena came toward the SmackDown commentary trio before the show kicked off, Byron smiling as he greeted her, "Great to have you here for this match, Selena."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Byron," she grinned, sitting between Mauro and Byron as Baron's music hit.


	16. Game Time

Baron strode down the ramp, high fiving fans before he removed his new Wolfsbane Roses shirt, sliding it over a very excited child's head before posing with him for a few pictures. Before entering the ring, he grinned wolfishly towards Selena.

Jerry "The King" Lawler chuckled before asking Selena, "Do you think you can call this match objectively, given the fact that your man is involved?"

She nodded, "I've yet to bias my calls, King. I even promised Baron I'd call this one right down the middle."

King grinned, slapping her on the back heartily. "Good to know we'll have at least one neutral voice out here!"

Ryback's music hit to a mixed reaction. Some people loved him; some people hated his guts. He didn't care, for the most part; he was who he was. Ryback charged the ring with a purpose: eliminate Baron Corbin from the tournament.

Knowing they were about to go to commercial, Selena looked into the crowd. "Is the End of Days dawning for the Big Guy, or is it Feeding Time with Lone Wolf as the main course? Stay tuned to SmackDown and find out."

-after commercial-

Ryback and Baron were in a corner of the ring, trading chops. The Big Guy landed a particularly hard chop to Baron's chest, forcing him backwards just enough to gain a bit of breathing room. Unfortunately for Ryback, Baron gained breathing room as well. He grinned a savage grin as he mockingly used his opponent's signature taunt against him. "Feed me more!" He cackled maniacally before landing a defining Big Boot to Ryback's face.

"A thunderous boot from the Lone Wolf sends Ryback sprawling to the mat!" Selena exclaimed as Ryback's head hit the mat. "King, how would you capitalize if you were Baron?"

"If I were him, I'd make him suffer!" King replied with a laugh.

"How would you come back if you were Ryback?"

"I wouldn't!" He laughed.

Selena sighed, focusing on the match. Ryback eventually regained his footing, connecting with the ShellShock DDT before attempting a cocky one-legged pin.

1...2...kickout!

Baron snarled as he kicked out of the pinfall. The familiar savagery illuminated his eyes as he backed into a corner with a howl. Stalking Ryback like a wolf would stalk its kill, Baron waited for that one critical mistake...Ryback turning around.

Sure enough, the Big Guy turned to face Baron, who charged him with a textbook Gore. Baron took no chances when it came to his pinfall, wrapping both legs up and laying one arm across his adversary's shoulders.

1...2...3!

Selena smiled proudly from her seat on commentary while Byron spoke, "A hard fought win for the Lone Wolf!"

-skip to Nikki v. Selena- 

* * *

Selena waited in gorilla with Randy as Nikki wandered the ring, bragging about how she was the better champion because she never needed anyone to intervene. The crowd laughed, pointing to her boyfriend/bodyguard, John Cena, when a voice rang out clearly.

"Oh, really, Nikki-chickie?" Selena walked out with Randy by her side, grinning like a pair of sadistic Cheshire Cats. "Clearly, the crowd begs to differ...and so do we," she chuckled, gesturing to herself and the Viper. "Don't worry, though. Randy won't interfere with us; he's just here to level out the playing field. I knew you'd have JohnnyBoy here as your little bodyguard, so I brought reinforcements of my own so Baron can just relax and focus on commentary." Selena and Randy shared a quick hug before she entered the ring with the same sadistic smirk on her face as the bell sounded.

The Women's Champion lunged after Selena, who got clipped with a forearm to the face. Selena fell to the mat with a thump, much to the crowd's dismay. Nikki grinned at the sight, wanting to rub it in, but Selena grabbed both ankles as she went for a standing dropkick, causing her to fall on her back.

Selena began to size Nikki up, much to the shock of the audience. They'd seen that tactic used by only one other wrestler; The Viper himself, who simply watched with a smile between blows with Cena.


	17. Surprise!

Randy knocked Cena out for a moment before turning to the crowd, softly chanting, "RKO! RKO! RKO! RKO!"

The crowd picked up the chant, Randy acting as a conductor. He started out quietly, gradually growing as the opportunity presented itself.

Selena capitalized on that opportunity with a thunderous, decisive RKO to the self-proclaimed Dominant Diva.

"Not so dominant now, are you, Bitchy Bella?" Selena grinned as she pinned her for a three count.

Once Selena's music hit, The Miz bolted down to the ring to attack her; however, he didn't realize he was being pursued by Legacy, who dove into the ring as Miz's fist drew back. Ted toppled Miz with a left cross, leaving the bitter former Intercontinental Champion wide open for a CrossRhodes.

Cody grinned to the crowd, especially the ladies, before landing a devastating CrossRhodes and darting out of the ring with Ted.

Baron and Randy hoisted Selena's arms in victory before walking to the back, arm in arm.

They made their way back to Legacy's locker room, where Allen sat, still somewhat awestruck.

The Georgian gentleman looked up at the quintet. "Had a bit of a shock from...earlier. Figured it was best if'n I just stayed put til y'all came back," he admitted, not specifying the topic because the door was slightly ajar.

Selena smiled, running her fingers through his shaggy chestnut hair as Ted closed the door. "A wise decision, Allen," she nodded. "Since we're all here, why not proceed?"

Five sets of eyes locked on to her before Randy spoke. "It would be unwise to proceed here," he stated. "Too many wandering eyes."

Selena smiled, proud of her Beta for always thinking ahead. "Rendezvous at the hotel, Room 517," she stated clearly before the group went their separate ways so as not to arouse suspicion; Legacy departing to the left, while Baron, Selena, and Allen went to the right, talking about video games. Allen was rambling about how he hoped his render in 2K22 was better than last year's. Selena and Baron nodded, hoping for the same thing. 

* * *

-Room 517-

Selena, Baron, Randy, Ted, Cody, and Allen all met in Selena and Baron's hotel room. With the exception of Selena, everyone was barechested, the faint candlelight dancing on their skin. Baron handed Selena a brand new black dagger, which was bought for the sole purpose of the exchanges.

Having used her magic to cloak their true activities, Selena spoke softly. "On this night, we bring a new wolf into our Pack and reaffirm the ties that bind us. As Alpha female, I hold the bloodties of the Pack together. None may enter the Pack without the blessing of my blood. Allen Jones, you stand before this tribunal as an outsider seeking entry into this Pack. Is this still your wish?"

Allen nodded, "It is still my wish to enter, if the Pack will have me."

Baron placed a hand on Selena's shoulder. "As Alpha male, I seek the same fierce loyalty that is given to my mate. Do I have this loyalty?"

Allen replied, "You have my loyalty and respect."

Randy stood tall. "As Beta, I will be the one most frequently in contact with you. I seek the same honesty that earned you my respect as a human to carry over. Do I still have this candor?"

Allen intoned clearly, "You have my honesty."

Ted and Cody spoke as one, "As Pack enforcers and scouts, we may call upon your strength of mind and body in perilous situations. Do we have these strengths?"

Allen met the gaze of both enforcers. "You have my strengths."

Selena took the dagger and sliced her palm open. "Drink of my blood and become Pack," she spoke calmly.

Allen cradled her hand in his own, gently drinking her blood.

The other four men waited patiently, knowing that AJ's first exchange had to settle before the communal second exchange.

Selena gently pulled back after a few minutes, sealing her wound before handing him the blade. "Now, I must partake of your blood so that I may always know your condition."

Allen's hand trembled slightly as he took the dagger. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he cut a small wound on his hand and offered it to Selena, whose eyes flashed a lupine amber as she lapped at it.


	18. The Pack Grows

Allen smiled softly, watching his Alpha female feed from his hand before sealing it with her tongue. He'd never been part of something this..primeval before, but he felt at home here. He knew that everyone looked out for one another, and he respected that.

Selena smiled. "Allen, we are now bound by blood and by Pack. If anything happens to you, I will be the first to know."

The Southern gentleman smiled, embracing the Crescent City's crowning jewel before stepping back.

Selena smiled softly. "Welcome to the Crimson Rebel pack, Allen. Embrace your brethren."

One by one, starting with Baron, Allen made his way around the circle, embracing his newfound family. They welcomed him with open arms and smiles.

"In twenty minutes, we will continue with the second exchange," Selena decreed. "In the meantime, let's make a toast!" She and Baron passed out flutes of sangria to the others. "No matter how different we are, we are all Crimson Rebels. Even if any of you form your own Packs, you will always be Crimson Rebels. Salute alla familia!" She raised her glass. "To the Pack!"

The five men toasted and smiled, "To the Pack!" Baron and Allen smiled more brightly than most at the toasting, feeling the unconditional love and acceptance that came with being part of a Pack.

Allen drank his sangria slowly, trying to ease his mind when Selena tapped his shoulder.

"Allen, are you alright?" She asked quietly. He saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"I still feel outta ma element here," he sighed. "I never really belonged anywhere..." He stopped himself as a tear fell.

Selena pulled him into a comforting embrace, stroking his tousled brown hair. "You belong here, Allen," she murmured reassuringly. "We are why you never truly fit in...your spirit was waiting for us."

His ice blue eyes lifted slightly to meet hers. "Ya really think so?"

She kissed his forehead softly. "I know so." His heart had been hammering away at his chest, but it began to settle as she turned to the others. "Our newest fledgling doubts his place in the Pack. I think it's time for a puppy pile!"

Cody's crystalline orbs sparkled. He always enjoyed when everyone piled together as a physical display of affection, especially when he would leap on top.

Baron pulled Selena close, with Allen sandwiching her between them as they fell onto the bed. Randy and Ted chuckled as they jumped on the pile, with Cody inevitably on top.

A soft whimper escaped Selena's parted lips as she felt Baron and Allen both pressing against her. Her wolf was entering heat, and she needed to be taken relentlessly.

Noticing Selena's head buried into Baron's chest, Allen signed, "What's happening with her?"

Randy whispered in Allen's ear, "Her wolf is going into heat. She's going to need sex...lots of it. She isn't affected in the day, but at night? Hoo, that's a whole other story. Now that she's mated, it'll ultimately be Baron's decision as to how badly she'll suffer. Some Alphas will share their woman in heat to ease the pain; others want to watch her go through agony. It's not like she can conceive with anyone besides her mate, though."

Allen's eyes grew wide with concern. "Baron...whatcha gonna do 'bout Selena? Randy told me what's going on..."

Baron signed, "It's her choice. If she wants to be shared, I'll share. If not, I won't."

Selena, just barely aware of what was happening, whispered one word: "Share..."

Baron rumbled, "The Queen has spoken," before placing gentle kisses along her neck and encouraging Allen to touch her.

Allen gently let his hands caress his Queen's arms, nuzzling her cheek softly. He felt sorry for Selena and wanted to ease her suffering; then again, so did the others.. "B-baron? I have an idea that might help her.."

Baron glanced up.

"We each spend a night easing her heat, then team up for the final two nights. Legacy takes one, and you and I wrap it up."

A smile curved Baron's lips. "I will spend this night with her. She will decide from there," he stated.

The other four nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving.

* * *

 **Warning: Lots of smut ahead!**


	19. Heat Wave, Night One (Baron)

**Warning: The next few chapters are going to have a lot of smut!**

* * *

Baron slowly slid her shirt off, craving the feel of her skin. He allowed his calloused fingers to scrape and pluck at her nipples until she writhed beneath him. He could listen to her moan all night.

Selena's mind went utterly blank, her entire being consumed by the need to be taken by the closest male...which just so happened to be her mate. "Baron...please..," she moaned huskily, grinding on him through his jeans.

He slid off the bed, ripping off his jeans and boxers. He could tell by her voice just how badly she needed this...and he yanked her panties down and slammed deep inside.

A whorish moan escaped Selena's lips as he pounded deeper, the sound of skin on skin like a drum. She raked her nails down Baron's broad back, relishing the primal groans he made as he rolled over, letting her set the pace.

"That's right, angel.. grrrr...ride me!" He grunted as she slowly rode him, savoring how he stretched her. A small part of Baron didn't want to share her when she was in heat, but he knew it would help her through it; he was somewhat sadistic, but not to the point where it could make Selena shy away from him.

Selena rode him with the need of a woman possessed, feeling her stomach twitch as a sign that her release was near. "Fuck...nnyahh...so close!"

Baron's grip on her hips tightened as he met her thrusts easily, his release ambushing him as he howled out.

Hearing him howl made her howl as her own release took her.

-a few minutes later-

Baron gazed into her misty eyes. "Babygirl, I need to know something..," he started hesitantly.

Selena picked up on his thoughts before placing a reassuring hand on his cheek. "No matter what happens, my love, I am yours. When my wolf goes into heat, she does need a lot of pleasure; she also understands that you need rest to be at your best. You're the only one I can conceive with, baby...the only one I want to conceive with. The others know this; they're just helping me through heat and helping us develop a Pack scent."

"I get helping you through heat..but how is sex going to develop a Pack scent?" He asked.

"The same way puppy piles do: the closer the Pack members are, the more easily the individual scents intermingle and become one. We have two different Pack scents: the basic Pack scent, and the heat scent. If any other Weres attempt to mark over either scent, we fight them in order to prove our dominance."

Baron cocked his head, the information beginning to make sense. "So, puppy piles strengthen the bonds of the Pack, while heat amplifies the scent in our territory."

"You catch on quickly," she beamed, rewarding his perception with a soul-searing kiss.

He groaned pleasurably into her kiss when he heard a knock at the door.

"Exchange time, sugar," she chuckled before sliding back into a more modest nightgown. "Come in, you four!" She called as Baron slid his jeans back on hastily.

At her words, Randy, Ted, Cody, and Allen filed in. Baron handed Selena the knife before taking his place between her and Randy.

"Now, to reaffirm the ties that bind us," Selena murmured, her magic already in place as she drew the blade along her palm and offering it to Randy.

The stormy blue eyed male placed a tender kiss to the palm of his Queen before gently lapping at the rich crimson fluid. His tongue rasped along her palm tenderly as he finished feeding, stepping back so she could give to Ted and Cody.

She drew two lines along her arm for her scouts while the wound on her hand replenished its bloodflow. The dramatic contrast of her scouts pleased her even more as they bent to feed from her.

Sealing those wounds, Selena reopened the line on her palm for Allen. Ironically, despite being the eldest among them, he was the youngest of the Pack. Watching his shaggy head lower to the wound sent an inexplicable thrill through her body that was more than just Heat.

Once Allen stepped back, the wound healed as though it had never been. Baron turned to Selena and murmured, "Let your wolf decide the order of partners for your Heat cycle, my love."


	20. End of Night One

"She wants to go by rank," Selena stated. "This night, I have had my mate. Next will be my Beta, then my two scouts, followed by the latest addition to the Pack." Her eyes glistened with worry as she paced back and forth. That left two nights of inexplicable agony...

Allen gently placed a reassuring hand on his Queen's shoulder. "I know your worry, Milady. Baron and I have it all figured out. After your night alone with me, your Beta and scouts will team up; your mate and I will finish your cycle."

The panic faded from her pale blue orbs, replaced with frustration, followed by gratitude. "You acted without consulting me, Allen...but your action will save me."

He smiled, his own turquoise eyes sparkling. "I simply acted to protect you, my Queen, as any of us would have," he replied modestly as he bowed.

A soft smile curved her lips. "Well spoken, Allen."

Baron pulled the Pack together in a warm embrace. "I think this is the start of something amazing," he admitted with a goofy grin.

Selena let her head fall against the soothing warmth of his chest as the others departed for their respective rooms, falling into a deep slumber to the cadence of his breath. 

* * *

_**I am so sorry for the brevity of this chapter! I needed it to sort of establish another part of the story. Before you decide to flame me for Selena's Heat and all, please remember that this is my interpretation of these beings...**_

 **Love, peace and chicken grease!**


	21. Heat Wave, Night Two (Randy)

The next day was a bit of a blur for Selena, between meet and greets, autograph and her interview on the Stone Cold Podcast. Once she returned to the hotel room later that afternoon, she saw a note written in a flowing blue script:

"Dear Selena, I saw how stressed you were during today's proceedings. No Alpha female should have to feel that drained, so I discussed things with Baron; he has asked me to attend to you while he does the house show. Do what you need to in order to make yourself comfortable; I'll handle the rest. Sincerely, Randy."

Selena smiled; Randy always was rather astute in his observations. After a shower and shave, she laid down on the bed, covering herself with a light blanket. She set her iPhone into the dock, pulling up her unwind playlist. Laying her head on the pillow, she let her eyes drift closed to the instrumental version of one of her favorite parody songs: "Dark Pulse" by Natewantstobattle.

As she began to relax, she felt cool liquid running down her left leg. She jumped slightly, then settled back down as she heard Randy's full-bodied voice sing softly:

 ** _"I knew you were, were gonna use Agility.  
_**

 ** _Now here we are, a room I set up so tricky._**

 ** _I'm going first; that's Sucker Punch priority._**

 ** _So come at me, can't come at me._**

 ** _Your Extrasensory, no match for my plot, so nasty._**

 ** _So don't, don't count on a victory._**

 ** _Fell for the taunt, you're falling right through me."_**

As he sang, she felt the warmth of his hands spread the massage oil along her legs with deep, sweeping motions. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he continued his ministrations before she began to sing:

 ** _"Just because your guard is magic_**

 ** _You think you're safe, because you killed my life orb._**

 ** _Baby, do you dare to not flinch?_**

 ** _Cause I'm coming at ya like a_**

 ** _dark pulse."_**

Randy grinned wickedly before harmonizing:

 ** _"I know you're gonna throw, gonna throw_**

 ** _You're gonna throw a storm, throw a storm._**

 ** _But I got that lucky chant, lucky chant._**

 ** _There's no critical hits."_**

As they sang together, he slowly rose over his Queen, trailing his supple lips along the exposed ivory skin of her back. He always wondered what she felt like...how she sounded...and now was his opportunity to find out.

He knew the sun was setting, which meant her wolf would be taking over soon, driving her into heat...

A soft moan escaped her lips as he slowly deepened the massage. She knew her wolf was close, and she needed to be fucked senseless.

Randy straddled her, sitting on the curve of her bottom as he massaged her back. He gently began to rock his hips, the friction eliciting another moan.

"Please, Viper..," she pleaded needily, her wolf in absolute control. Her typically sapphire eyes were a brilliant amber as she turned her head around.

His brilliant blue eyes darkened as he slid his hands over her exposed body. Her skin was every bit as soft as he imagined it would be.

"Mmmhh...more, Randy," she keened, feeling him hardening as she rubbed against him. Suddenly, he rolled her onto her back, his lips closing greedily around a taut nipple as one bronze hand slid skilfully down her pale midsection to where she ached most. His slender fingers ghosted her throbbing clit, making her whimper lustfully.

He straddled her with ease, lining up perfectly before easing in. For almost a year, ever since he saw her on NXT, Randy wondered how delicate she would feel...how exquisite she would taste...how ethereal she would sound..

She gasped as he shifted his hips, allowing him to forge deeper. She raked her nails down his back as she cried out wordlessly. Randy had always had this carnal allure to him...even when she started out as just another fangirl watching him on TV; she would watch every match he contested and every promo he ever cut with a nearly religious fervor, his image being the fuel to many of her teenage fantasies.

"Is this what you wanted, Black Rose?" He whispered beguilingly into her ear as he pistoned in and out of her throbbing core, his crystalline eyes darkened to a nearly sapphire hue.

"Y-yes, Viper!"She moaned as he began to set an unrelenting pace, driving deeper and faster. She could feel her body coiling up for an unforgiving orgasm of inexplicable proportions as her hips rose to meet him.

Her actions made him growl in approval. Her body was like silk encasing steel, her deceptive strength evident in the way she began to draw blood from her little scratches and bites. "Tell me, little blossom," his voice was a thick, resonant rumble in her ear, "do you want the Viper in total control tonight? Or would you rather the Legend Killer?"

"Viper..," she whimpered. "Need the Viper to poison me!"

His eyes flashed with pride as she pleaded for the more animalistic side of him to conquer her for the night. His fangs extended slightly, gliding against the side of her neck in sync with his thrusts. He wanted to bite her so badly, he could nearly taste her. "May I bite, petite rose?" He slipped into French for the nickname, knowing she was helpless to resist.

"Just fucking bite me already, Viper!" She demanded, her voice rough with stark need.

He chuckled, a dark rumble as his fangs sank into her breast.

It was at that moment that the floodgates burst, Selena shrieking Randy's name as her body thrashed violently beneath him. He flooded her core as she milked him dry.

After she collapsed back onto the bed, Randy gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving, writing a note for Baron.


	22. Bloody Mutiny

**_I am soo soo sorry it's taken me this long to upload anything, but my little Sellybean has gone through quite a bit._**

 ** _Also, be warned...here comes the plot twist!_**

 ** _~xXxXx~_**

 ** _Selena's Diary_**

 _April 7, 2022_

 _I'm worried_ _about my Pack. They've grown increasingly more hostile towards Baron... almost like their blood is actively fighting him. I'm simply praying to Nyx, Artemis, and Selene that it isn't what I think it is._

 _April 16, 2022_

 _It feels as though we've fallen apart since the exchange...and Baron has vanished! Allen has been following me like an orphaned pup unless I thrall him before a match; Legacy are getting testier and testier...or at least they were til Baron left. It kills me to say this, but... I have to go to Japan. Obviously, Allen has to come with me, but I need an answer to this, and he is the only one that has the information...the only Alpha outside America that Papa ever spoke to._

 ** _I must_** ** _find Kenny Omega._**


End file.
